


RuInS

by Dreamwalker44



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Technology, Also Illustrated, Captivity, Experimentation, F/M, Irken Empire (Invader Zim), Slow Burn, Space Opera, This is a long one, Worldbuilding, like really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamwalker44/pseuds/Dreamwalker44
Summary: A ship crash. She wakes up. A different planet. Trapped. She's trapped. Tests. Tests. Tests. Tests. She. Needs. To. Get. Out. escape escape escape"Do you have a name?"The alien asks."It's Gaz."
Relationships: Gaz (Invader Zim) & Original Character(s), Gaz/Zim (Invader Zim), Z a G r
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. IrK

**Author's Note:**

> \- Originally posted on Fanfiction.Net   
> \- Currently undergoing slight editing.

**_._ **

**_-RuInS-_ **

**_._ **

.

.

.

.

**_close the door and wonder_ **

**_just how we could ponder_ **

**_the life of another_ **

**_from the land up and under_ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Did you hear?"_

_"No, no. I did not. What is it? What is it?"_

_"They've caught something_ — _a creature. It's ship landed by the grooves. Now they've taken it prisoner."_

_"Hehehe. What a foolish creature."_

_"Yes, yes. But it seems they've put quite a lot of effort keeping her there."_

_"Her?"_

_"Yes, the she-beast is now a common talk among scouts. They're even thinking of putting her on display."_

_"Hehehe. Where?"_

_"In the Collection of course."_

_"Perhaps we should satisfy our curiosity, then?"_

_"Ha. I agree."_

_. . . . ._

A week.

It had been a week since the incident.

Gaz had no plans staying in this filthy planet any longer but the sheer thought of her broken down ship as well as her stolen gear were making the task of getting the hell out of here quite difficult. She couldn't even _begin_ to think how she loathed the natives though.

But first of all, her containment cell was crap.

It was just a white box that seemed to present itself as a hospital room without any furniture, all boring and very much just a place to be useless in. What separated her from the outside world was a rather thick clear wall that beeped unfamiliar characters on its screen-like surface whenever she tried to do anything too 'forceful'. And whenever it _did_ beeped out an alarm, the strange looking guards would come out to restrain her.

The first time she awoke in her cell, she felt rather odd.

Her usual strength to carry herself was gone and was then replaced by the limpness of her body. Gaz, at that time, knew nothing. The last time she was conscious was before she crashed— right after she lost contact with her brother. What followed soon after her realization that she was in fact in an unfamiliar place and was probably being held prisoner was chaos.

She had thrown a fit despite her weakened state and even managed to destroy some kind of ventilation machine at the same time, injure two or three guards in the process.

Yep, all hell broke loose just to get her to calm down.

The strange creatures that were native to that planet barked out sounds that sounded like orders at each other, demanding someone to do something about the flailing dangerous female that was destroying its containment cell.

Everything was going great until someone actually _did_ find a way to constrain her. And it was through a specialized drug that the creatures managed to inject on her that did the trick.

With the days that followed, Gaz woke up to a now empty cell. It was a space specifically made for viewing her, observing her every action and behavior in various tests. Everything was left empty, save for a small room that would open it's doors and she would be greeted with what looked like a bathroom.

But to say the least, Gaz was _not_ fine.

She needed to get out of here— out of this cell in whatever facility this was on this god forsaken planet.

.

.

.

_Irk._

It was on the eight day that she learned the planet's name.

 _"Subject F-313, can you understand what I am saying now?"_ She glared at the being. "Yes."

 _"Good."_ It said, pressing down buttons that adjusted the seat Gaz was currently strapped on. _"It is good that we can communicate now. I was starting to think you were too barbaric to be tested on. Fortunately, I was able to make sense of the irratic sounds you would often make and identified the language from planet 11-44029-vir 0015."_

"Yeah, I'm not the barbaric one here."

The green being who wore goggles and reinforced gloves turned it's head to her, antennas flicking up as well.

 _"On the contrary, F-313, it was **you**_ _that behaved quite violently upon consciousness. We were simply trying to figure out what to do with a creature like you crashing to our planet."_

Gaz scoffed.

"Locking up and caging said creature would've given that obvious result. And whose fault do you think it is treating me like an animal?"

The creature did not respond, instead, removed it's goggles to look at her directly.

Gaz stared at the bright blue irises in front of her, expression to her usual intimidating one. Her amber gaze was directed at the alien as well, pretty much scowling at it for not giving her a response.

The alien, after a few seconds of looking at her, switched on the machine that was connected on the thing she was strapped on as it hummed to life. Pink light came from one of it's appendages and started a scan on her face.

 _"You are a very strange creature, very different from the others."_ It said.

The machine made a noise and started to produce the results. Paper let out from it's printer-like device as the unknown characters appeared on every page.

_"Very feeble from the others, soft- seeming to have no defense at all but flailing your limbs."_

It was reading the papers now, eyes focused on the results, scanning every detail. One of it's three fingers tapped on the railings of her chair and Gaz could only look at it in confusion as the alien submerged itself on the information before it.

 _"Yet..."_ It said quietly to itself, eyes rereading what was in the paper again and again. _"-dare I say... very intelligent."_

Gaz said nothing as its hand went to stroke its antenae in utter astonishment. Upon landing on the last few lines, it's eyes grew big and it's jaws almost dropped.

_"What on Irk..."_

Gaz smirked, finding it's reaction a bit entertaining but nonetheless retained her usual indifference. One thing came to mind though.

_Irk_

So she was on planet Irk.

.

.

.

**_To be continued..._ **


	2. HuMaN

**_._ **

_**I have traveled many galaxies** _

**_yet found you nowhere._ **

**_Who are you? What are_** **_you?_ **

**_Nothing can compare._ **

**_._ **

.

.

.

.

.

She woke up screaming.

She didn't like to scream as it made her sound weak so she quickly shuts herself up, trying very hard to ignore the pounding on her head as she sat up.

 _"Night terrors?"_ says a vice from the intercom.

She suppresses a curse, choosing to not let the sudden intrusion get to her. It was exactly these kinds of things she'd rather avoid at the moment. Days cooped up in this new facility, test after test, had been quite hectic. If anything, she wanted to go back to sleep and rest her body but two things were making it quite difficult right now.

Her supposed 'night terrors'.

And now this intrusive alien.

_"I did not expect lifeforms such as you to be scared of anything."_

This _very_ intrusive alien, apparently.

"I'm not." She replied through gritted teeth, trying to make her voice sound very gruff and tired to imply she wanted to be left alone.

_"Then why are you shaking?"_

"..."

Wait.

Why _was_ she shaking?

Gaz withheld her trembling hand, shielding it away as she turned to face the speaker behind the transparent wall. It was that creature again, the one in the labs that seemed to show interest in her so-called 'capabilities that could benefit the empire'. It was an _Irken_ if she remembered correctly, all green with its antennae sticking out like rabbit ears.

The current pain in her ass.

But the one who removed her from the hellhole known as 'The Collection' nonetheless.

"What do you want?" she replied after a tired sigh.

But regardless of her question, the alien only pressed a button on the controls that opened her door. Knowing from experience that considering this as a chance to escape wasn't going to work, Gaz only stayed where she was on the floor and looked at the approaching Irken.

_"Stand up."_

Silent, she did as she was told, holding up her wrists as well so that the being could put on her restraints that greatly resembled handcuffs. Gaz then eyed the door, noticing that the creature came alone this time, twice now for the past week or so.

"You know" she said. "It's kinda dangerous walking in here alone without a guard."

Gaz raised her head to regard the green face she was met with, the one busy with the contraptions placing on her person to prevent her from doing anything but walking. She wasn't bothered by how weird these... 'creatures' looked like or felt like probing around her space. It was well past the fourteenth day in this hell-hole of a planet and she'd already seen plenty of creatures from the previous facility that could make a normal person barf.

Creatures such as a Slorr Beast.

So yeah, she'd rather have this skinny and tall insect-like alien busying itself around her than a horrendous slobbery beast.

Gaz hides a shiver run down her spine, feigning stretching her shoulders much to the alien's ignorance.

 _"You seem like you are in high spirits, F-313 . Excited to leave your cell so soon?"_ The creature said.

Another question avoided. Great, she thought.

"Anywhere in this filthy rock is just as antagonizing as this cell." She replied, a flicker of annoyance in her tone. "Just quit the small talk, Four-eyes and tell we where you're taking me."

The Irken, having finished with the restraints, finally took in to look at the other-worldly female before him. She was frailer now compared to his previous visits and it seems her odd complexion had been a shade too light.

_"I am taking you to a doctor."_

Gaz said nothing in return and followed the alien to the medial facility, holding in the dizziness that came with the nightmare.

.

.

.

.

.

She hated it when he took her to the labs for testing.

The time when he'd found out about her scans, he was amazed beyond reason and moved on to experiment with her immediately. Although some tests were harsh on her skin and bones, the creature didn't take it too far as to harm her and proved to be rather careful about her condition.

But now that this alien had taken as much consideration as to care for her health, the act generally made her confused.

Unlike the first Irkens that had taken a look at her, Gaz didn't feel the urge to kill every single being in the room when she was around the goggle-wearing alien. To her, it seemed like the two of them fell into a silent agreement that the other didn't mean any harm and was just acting out of pure curiosity and the other didn't have a choice but to agree to the terms of experimentation.

Gaz could work with that.

 _'For now'_ she thought.

As the elevator doors drew open, Gaz was greeted by bright light. The halls above the level they were keeping her were relatively large and brightly lit with the outside world panning through the windows. It busied with many other green creatures pacing the light colored floors, each one running to and fro in order to reach their destinations.

It was the first time that Gaz had reached this level of the facility and she was vaguely amazed.

_"I must remind you, F-313, we are not here to loiter around. It was difficult to request for an appointment with you. Doctors are wary of treating subjects, you see, especially mine and I do not want to insist again should you try to do anything harmful to them."_

Gaz was about to retort to that but, instead, felt her head spinning. She touched her head awkwardly with the restraints and all, preventing her to massage her temples, and slightly crouched down on the floor to which the Irken immediately noticed and stopped pacing.

_"What is the matter?"_

"It's nothing, Four-eyes. Just dizzy."

The Irken didn't listen though and still came close to her side.

_"If you are unable to walk, I must escort you now to-"_

"I said _I'm fine_ , Four-eyes. I can walk by myself." She said, moving to get up on her feet rather ungracefully. "Geez, you're just like Dib."

_"It is **Invader Pol** as I've said so several times already for the past three porlomkey and you will not compare me to this- this **Dib** creature you keep referring to!"_

Gaz stared and blinked a couple of times then closed her eyes to go back to her uncaring demeanor.

"Yeah" she snorted. "And as _I've_ said several times, it's **Gaz**."

The Irken kneeling only on one knee regarded her statement like he did the first time they've introduced each other: completely ignoring it.

_"Come, F-313, we must not be late for the appointment."_

.

.

.

.

.

She hated her cell.

But it seems she hated the medical facility even more.

Besides being forced to undress into a gown like the way it was on earth, Gaz hated the fact that she had to present herself to the creepy Irken posing as a doctor.

The good thing was though, the tests were over and she was left in peace on the elevated platform as the two aliens discussed her situation privately outside. She glared holes on them before they left but quickly sighed a frustrated sigh when the automatic doors had closed.

It was quite a rough day today, waking up from a terrible dream and more so to a terrible reality.

Gaz unsuccessfully fought her eyelids not to close so upon meeting the sight of darkness, she thought up to contemplate more on her situation.

It was the only thing she could do when alone, basically.

So she thought about the dream.

Flashes of the crash presented to her in the nightly visions and the faces of the people she left behind would haunt her, speaking demands in shallow tunes as it echoed clear in her mind.

It was clear, alright.

Them calling out to her again and again.

Voices sounding less human as they said one thing:

**_Escape_ **

.

.

.

.

.

_"Invader Pol."_ The doctor began, the name being said through an unusual accent. _"It seems you've brought a rare species to my office."_

"Y-yes." Said Irken replied, startled at the conversation for he was too busy looking at the flashing screen before him, Gaz's medical results being shown through a series of highlighted red marks. _"She seems to be an inhabitant from the Neutral Zones, in a far-off planet, coordinates_ _11-44029-vir 0015, I believe_ _. My data indicates though that she sports special qualities as well...er, which is why I am studying her."_

The coordinates alerted the other, dark blue eyes sharpening ever so slightly at the being before them. _"Qualities such as...?"_

_"W-well. I am not sure of them yet but things such as her skin are resistant to The Poison. I see to it that perhaps to extract her genetic makeup may be advantageous to the empire. A-and perhaps with proper training I can mold her to serve-"_

_"Yes, yes. Quite interesting, Invader Pol. I heard how you can be very enthusiastic with your experiments but please be reminded that there are other things we must discuss, the future aside of course."_

Upon that remark, Pol's antennae flickered downward. He usually talked about lots of things concerning his findings but now's not the time for scientific banter and he could clearly see that with how Gaz looked exhausted in the exam table in the other room. She appeared to be resting (a concept introduced to him lately by the human) and he was glad she did.

Because she rarely did.

 _"Yes, of course, Invader Vlak."_ He replied.

_"Good."_

Surprisingly, there was tension in the room. The older Irken, having taken a seat on his chair at the far right, motioned him to do the same across from the desk. Pol didn't know why, but it seems a serious matter had taken form and he was left to remove his goggles to look at the doctor more sternly.

 _"Now,"_ the doctor starts, his voice in the quiet room loud, making Pol flinch. He didn't like being on edge.

_"Unfortunately, I must relay to you the news."_

_"I do not understand."_ He simply states, backtracking the results of the examination. He found nothing wrong.

Well, nothing he probably can't fix.

 _"Well..."_ the other Irken hesitates for a while, considering how he would phrase the next statement. Upon looking at the young invader before him, he then decided to just go with it.

 _"Your subject is dying."_ He finally says.

Pol's eyes widened. _"Impossible."_

_"You wanted my assessment of the creature, so here you have it."_

Angered, the young invader stood, hands slamming on the desk quite loudly. _"I wanted you to find out what is wrong with her and fix her."_

It was the doctor's turn to say impossible this time. Unaffected by the emotional youth, he pushed back on his chair, a cold reply escaping his lips. _"Fool."_

Pol didn't give an answer to that, only setting out a glare at the doctor.

_"That specimen of yours has no information stored in any of our data bases. Besides the one you currently have, I cannot give out a treatment knowing the creature could die within the Muk."_

_"You say that as if you are sure already."_

_"Oh, I am very sure, Invader Pol. In fact, it is tasks like these that waste the empire's time. The Tallests require all invaders to take part in The Annexing should we defeat Vort within the next Doreai, and not in silly little experiments that offer no promising results."_

_"But the empire could lose if we offer no solutions to counter Vort. They know of our weakness. We must act. It is simple. We are minds for the empire, for Tallests' sake! Why do you not see that we must develop our weapons, our military?!"_

There was no statement to rebut, only the silence that greeted Pol. He locked eyes with the doctor, seeing that there was little he could do to crack the shell of contradiction.

 _"Just listen to yourself, Pol."_ The other said after a moment of silence, he was shaking his head in disappointment, the act clear to the younger. _"Every time you come here, you speak in your manic state as if forgetting you are Irken at all. When will a fine mind such as you understand that we require no help from other races? Where is your dignity as an Invader?"_

_"If you could just tell me what is wrong with her, Vlak, I will not both-"_

_"Denied."_

_"B-but you are mistaken! She is of great value, great purpose. All the possibilities she may perform for the empire. You know of this, why do you choose to ignore it?"_

_"Her species disgusts me."_

_"Nonsense! What is your true intention? You must have--_

_"No, **y** **ou** must leave now, Invader Pol. Do not try to anger me any further or I'll--_

_"Just answer my damn question!"_

A stare-off met him. His bright blue eyes met the cold indigo and for a while, he seemed to consider just getting his specimen and leaving the stupid old Irken alone. But a greater force told him to wait. There was something here that he's missed, something he had yet to find out, like why Vlak was trying to hide information about F-313.

So he did nothing but glare back, bearing no offence over the insults just spatted on him and his work.

And considering the amount of time wasted at the youth, Vlak just sighed in annoyance, Pol making no indication of the victory.

 _"If it is help that you want."_ The other states calmly despite almost calling security. _"I can provide nothing of the sort."_

Pol was about to retort to that but the older quickly stopped him.

_"All I can say is that you can do nothing for her. That **human** is nothing but a waste of your time, is what I'm saying."_

_A 'human' ..._ he thought. _So_ _She is a human._

 _"What must I do for her?"_ he replied, hopeful that the old doctor would give him more information. What was the old fart even hiding? It's not like there was any confidential details about these creatures.

_Were there?_

_"The organ by her chest."_ The other simply states, already wanting the little invader to leave. _"It is weak. She won't last long given our atmosphere here, our gravity even. It is slowly crushing her insides, you see."_

Pol thought of that for a moment. Her limbs, her organs seemed fine. Her only physical concern was in her weight. Could her being lightheaded affected her mental state that triggered the main concern? Such things, Pol had no idea on.

_"I must relocate her, then? To Ikiirm perhaps?"_

He sighed. _"Look, Invader Pol, you have wasted so much of my time. If you are looking to treat a being such as her, you might as well ask **Invader Zim** for help."_

the name caught him by surprise.

_"Invader Zim?"_

_"Yes, you know the one."_

Strange, horrible thoughts entered his mind, remembering the news of exile, the hearing at Judgementia.

No, it couldn't be _that_ Invader.

By the mercy of the Tallests, not _that_ Invader.

 _"But-but he's INSANE!"_ He could only respond, the doctor only half-listening to him as he was led to the other room to fetch his 'precious specimen'.

 _"Exactly."_ Was the only blunt reply he got and a _"not my problem."_

The sight of the sleeping creature greeted him now. Her chest that rose and fell with each shaky breath caught his attention and he was quick to be by her side to remove her from the table . She seemed to make a sound as he did so, carrying her in his arms like that.

 _"Dib..."_ she murmured, the name escaping her lips like a passing sound.

He managed to hear it though, his antennae flicking rapidly as she said something else.

_"I'm sorry..."_

A tenderness in her voice.

He was taken a breathe.

And oh Irk, he hoped this human was worth it.

.

.

.

.

**_To be continued..._ **


	3. HuNt

**_._ **

**_Tell me where to go_ **

**_There is little I know_ **

**_Towards the stars? Across the moon?_ **

**_Come to me. Come save me soon._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Night came to Irk a couple of hours after their doctor's appointment. He was currently in his quarters, the room in Area-F right above the level where they keep test subjects at bay. He was slightly worried leaving F-313 in her cell given how at a weaker state she was in but the thought of sorting out how to treat her proved to gather more of his attention.

So Pol came to his study, the wide room full of his research and machines that gathered up in all the corners. It was different from the labs though. Here, he could work on things personally in soothing peace so as to completely do his business without other scientist bugging him with less important work. He preferred going solo anyway, admitting pathetically to himself that communication was _not_ his forte. The lacking thereof proved to be quite a disadvantage to the young Irken through his years in the field. Achieving a higher rank would require him to be a good speaker, to say his own thoughts with confidence and pride.

But... he was a coward.

Well, _'unconfident'_ is more to his liking but a coward nonetheless.

He knows of this truth the moment he stepped into the research facility. He could hear it from the others, them whispering of his weak spirit and awkward tendencies. By now he could agree though, Vlak's words resounding in his subconscious over and over. He'd never admit it before but time, time again he would question his true purpose. What good would he bring to the empire like this? What _has_ he contributed in the first place? Besides working to aid professionals in their fruitless attempts to 'innovate' war machines, was there anything else that could salvage his pride?

He tried to open up to these thoughts once, just to lighten his spirits.

To no avail he's left staring back at the dried up husk in front of him.

Besides all that.... he's just Pol. The young Irken working in the field who preferred to do his own experiments (which were under a lot of questioning). The continued study of various alien races under their captivity was only in the approval of higher ups if such subjects would be presented in entertainment establishments such as The Collection. But he much preferred an isolated cell than an alien zoo when it comes to keeping his specimens, so the political pressure was practically a given.

But in here, under the guise of a fledgling, could he keep his shame for long? Surely they've found out about his failure, his embarrassment as an Irken to fail by now. The rumors for once hit pretty solid truth there, damn those live broadcastings.

But although he was not destined to be an Invader Elite as he oh so hoped, at least getting dumped into research work wasn't all that bad compared to Janitorial duty. That he could only account as a good thing from all of this, rumors aside.

Through time though, side effects appeared to antagonize him more and more. He was called 'the failure' by practically all of his co-workers, the coward who ran from the testing.

So yes, perhaps now he could submit to their words.

.

.

_._

**_'I'm sorry...'_ **

A flash of purple appeared in his mind. A lump of weak thin limbs, he remembered, was the thing he was carrying.

He remembered that it was _her_ who spoke.

That it was _her_ who apologized.

The dying female was just below his quarters now, in her empty cell breathing heavily as the hours passed. Although he was sure he was not the one she apologized to, he couldn't really dismiss the feeling it brought to him, hearing a tenderness in her voice that he thought was nonexistent.

It almost seemed funny how he felt relieved that she was still alive and talking in her sleep.

...even if she did call out to the 'Dib' creature again.

.

.

.

He suppressed the memory, letting the previous thought coming to view.

 _No._ He answered. He wouldn't submit to their cruel words, to their mere opinions.

He shouldn't bother with what they'd think of him much less say of him. Such thoughts should not appear in his mind in such agonizing times like this.

He must save his reputation, yes.

 _And she is the key._ He thought to himself, newfound determination rising up inside of him. His spooch ached almost every time he had to meet the she-beast but he fought the pain, choosing not to show any weakness when she was in sight.

As much of a pain as she is, he can't deny how significant she would become when she was in good health again. Her body was resistant over the Poison. Such fact is clear enough to deem important if he were a true scientist as he claimed he was.

 _'I must save her'_ he thoughtfully concluded.

_'Yes.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Gas couldn't sleep.

It was the only thing she wanted to do right now (besides escaping) but she couldn't so she lay awake in that chamber of hers, the sleep she would have to let go for tonight.

 _'tonight?'_ she asked herself, unaware of the time.

 _Was_ it tonight? Or was there even a time of day here? She hardly knew anymore. It's not like her cell had a window she could look through.

So she sat up, regretting to do so when a sharp pain on her chest hit hard all over her and she was met with the cold hard floor, her head continuing to spin.

She cursed.

She doesn't feel so good.

Breathe.

She can't fucking _breathe_.

In fact, she feels like dying. This is what dying felt, right? That horrible sensation of inabilityㅡ of impending doom. _T_ _hat's_ saying something because she almost never felt this... _weak_ before.

Gaz was anything but.

But right now, there were no words to describe the horrible sensation of her own whole body betraying itself, like all her energy's gone and the absence of it no longer enabled her to do anything besides bending into a ball on the floor. Gaz felt so much of this from the small amount of time she spent here. It was hardly a month and it already feels like dying.

 _'I wish I could just fade away. Be gone.'_ she thinks bitterly, barely managing to suck up air as she instantly coughed and hacked miserably on her side.

_'There's nothing for me here.'_

She could taste the iron.

_'Not anymore.'_

She was staining herself red.

_._

_._

_._

_A memory._

_'Why do you stand so close from the viewing panels?' a voice asks from behind._

_'I want to see it.' she says, hardly noticing the other approaching her now._

_'See what?' the voice asks again._

_She pauses, turns around only to see him, a small smile on his stupid face._

_She looks back in front of her, expression a bit irritated but eyes distant, almost contemplative._

_She stares off into space, the stars in her eyes._

_._

_._

_'Everything.' she answers._

_._

_And his smile widens._

.

_._

_._

_._

By the far end of the dark room was the window that showed him the city.

Pol was currently sitting on a floating chair across from the great view, goggles placed on the low table sporting an empty vase. The entire room was submerged in darkness by now, the only source of light being the large oval window in front of him and the narrow dim lights lining the walls.

The particular mood of his environment set him to sit back on his chair and relax. Now he could reflect on the situation more and with a clear mind, he contemplated in peace.

 _"Computer"_ He bluntly states, a muted hum catching his hearing. _"Determine the coordinates of **Invader Zim**."_

The dim lights transitioned from a pink to green glow, indicating his Computer's awakening.

**_[Processing...]_ **

**_[Processing...]_ **

**_[Processing...]_ **

**_[Information Classified]_ **

**_._ **

_._

_._

_._

_._

Blood.

So much blood.

Gaz wills herself to get a grip on. She didn't wanna die like this, all pathetic inside an ailen prison.

She's different.

 _She's_ the alien.

She...

She wasn't like everyone else that feared the unknown or the secrets that laid up in the heavens. Like her brother, she chose to find out what was beyond the veil of darkness that surrounds their planet.

They have chosen to seek out the worlds they've only seen through telescopes up on rooftops and hills.

Truly it was a dream. Well, to her at first.

And now, it was like hell above.

_'Just let me disappear...'_

_._

_._

.

.

.

_"What?!"_ blue eyes widened to a surprise. Pol made a turn to look behind, staring at the lights that spoke to him just now.

_"Computer, elaborate access failure."_

**_[Seeking Invader...]_ **

**_[Invader under Closed Data Protocol. Access must be granted through certification of mission.]_ **

_"So, his whereabouts are locked away in the database."_ Pol said quietly to himself. He then stood from the comfy floating chair and retrieved his goggles from the tabletop.

 _"What should I do then, Computer? T-to gain access?"_ He was pacing now, circling the rims of his eye wear with his finger as he stalked the room. _"I can't possibly request a mission related to extracting an invader like **him** from whatever planet he'd been banished to. It's too risky."_ A defiant hum could be heard but the Irken was too busy mumbling out worries to himself than to notice. _"With my rank of only a-a researcher, a fledgling to add, it seems only elite and trusted invaders could be granted access to meet him."_

**_[Master, perhaps—_ **

_"The empire knows how dangerous he is! It's a shock to all that the Control Brains did not chose to deactivate him. In fact_ —

**_[He is still on Irk]_ **

A few blinks.

Then a drop of his possession on hand.

Finally, a turn from him. Now to face the screen that he did not notice appeared on the wall moments ago.

And then, to answer the statement, he asked his computer.

_"What?!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_To be continued..._ **


	4. SeEkeR

_**.** _

_**"If I fell towards the sky, will I die?** _

_**If I paced the moon with glee, will I see?** _

_**If you come to me and say all these words,** _

_**Will we finally fly like star-crossed birds?** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

There was a window here, she noticed.

Where ever this was, it was better than her cell.

Except she was in a vat— a tub full of a pinkish slimy liquid that prevented her from feeling anything but the cold, chilling goo.

_"Computer, start subject's extraction from the thamrot gel."_

**_[Starting extraction...]_ **

A device humming was all that was heard in this lab that Gaz never been to before. Now that she was slightly more aware of her surroundings, this place looked a lot more, well, 'lived-in' she figured. Papers and all other rolled out yet scattered material littered the tables and shelves. They looked a lot like blueprints of various machines, scribbled with some form of alien chicken scratch. Gaz can't make out the extent of the clatter but what really got her attention was the wide oval window that took up most of the wall on the left.

Her amber eyes trailed the view, not at all bothered by the liquid that was slowly being sucked down the drain. She had felt better being inside the vat and was now in silent wonder why her chest feels alright as she gazed through the glass.

_**[Extraction complete. Release subject?]** _

_"Um, no. Not yet, computer. Could you run a scan on her vitals?"_

Just as the tub was drained, a small rod appeared on top and lighted grid lines across Gaz's body. A few words emerged from the glass like a computer screen and the alien— Pol, (she had to remember that name) was quick enough to read through the information.

_"Hmn... she seems fine now. Okay, computer. You may release her."_

Steam rose out of the machine as its door slid open with an automatic _beep._ Gaz reluctantly stepped out from the capsule and was met with the alien looming over her contemplatively.

 _"How are you feeling, F-313?"_ he asks, eyeing her features suspiciously as if she were to faint that second.

"Fine." Gaz says in a dismissive manner as she darts towards the large window. Pol lets her ignore his response but was quick to reach the human's side, standing a few feet away so as to not ruin her personal space.

 _"Good."_ he says, turning to her once and back towards the view in front of them. Pol realizes that this was her first time seeing the city from a tall view. He did not miss her amber eyes flaring a bit when a vessel passed. It was probably a Spittle Runner. He couldn't tell.

Right now, he was more attuned in seeing her reaction to the many ships loitering around the city in pink, violet, and magenta hues. To a common Irken like him, the sight was nothing spectacular. It was pretty, yes, seeing them crisscross the towering buildings like swimming fishes but to someone not of his world, it probably looked out of it.

_"But I must say, F-313, you had me worried seeing you last night sprawled on the floor like that, racking out blood."_

She was silent as she answered, very not like her but was nonetheless looking at him sternly, devoid of much emotion but displeasure.

"Why didn't you just leave me there? It'll save you the trouble keeping me alive." Her tone was soft, almost a whisper, but her anger rose above it. "I was more than ready to die, you know."

He fought back a laugh. It was silly admitting this to the human but he had to give out an answer. Their situation as it is felt rather strange, surreal even, and he couldn't bear to be in her presence any longer with that ominous stare directly at him.

But he had to convince her to live, bring back the fire in those eyes now that he has found a clue for help (a clue in finding that 'banished' Invader).

 _"You are more important than you think, F-313."_ He states almost as if it were fact. He noticed the apparent scowl plastered on her face now as well as the crossing of her arms. Pol took in a weak gulp but pressed on. _"Which is why, starting now, you would have to be submerged in thamrot gel for a period of time until I think of a plan to treat that sickness of yours."_

"Tham-what gel?"

_"Thamrot gel. It will keep you alive. For now... since it only reduces pressure on the bone and muscle."_

She side-eyes him but other than that, Gaz gave no indication of the gesture. But it was clear to Pol she was confused so he sighs and turns to her.

 _"The planet's atmosphere is dangerous for you, human. You may be able to breathe up here but that's not the problem. Due to the core's magnetic field, gravity pulls you down probably twice as much you are used to. So that is where the thamrot gel comes to mind."_ He holds up a vial containing the pink gel from his coat pocket, the glass reflecting Gaz's face as he moved closer.

_"It will help reduce pressure on your body so as to not cause any internal damage. Though it may act as a soothing agent, it also heals up wounds faster than other liquids. So need not worry, F-313. You will be safe in my care, I assure you that."_

Gaz took in the information. She was slightly amazed upon finding that out. Turns out she wasn't close to dying as she thought. And now that she was in her right state of mind, she _did_ feel a lot better.

 _'Well, better as I can ever be.'_ She thinks bitterly, face still holding that scowl as she stood idly by the window.

Somehow, it confuses Gaz as to why Pol acts the way he does. Most of his kind wouldn't go as far as to find a cure for their experiments, right? Instead he helps her gain back her health, and ensures that he would treat her "safely".

What kind of an alien (well, as far as she knows, _"Irken"_ ) does that?

 _'Apparently the nice ones'_ , she jokes to herself. Gaz can only trust so little after all.

With a reluctant sigh, she finally turns to him. "I see that you're helping me. I just wonder why."

Pol twitches one eye but answers her regardless of his obvious discomfort. _"Something in you is different."_ He states almost to himself rather than the human for he was the one facing the window now. _"As I said before, you are not like my other specimens. You possess a power which I cannot yet grasp until you are well and healthy. But I can wait. Any Irken knows the true value of patience. And I know it will be worth it. **You** will be worth it, human."_

"Yeah..." Gaz scoffs. "That does _not_ sound freaky at all."

_"... was that sarcastic?"_

Gaz doesn't answer, instead she just focuses her gaze back at the window, her eyes now trailing a rather gigantic vessel floating atop the clouds. It speeds up to the sky until nothing of it can be seen. And with that, Pol squeezes his eyes shut, and for a second he just signs again. _"Nevermind."_ He says, apparently giving up on the rather difficult specimen. _"Time will come when you'll see for yourself."_

"Sure. Whatever you say, _Pol_." Gas says monotonously, although she did emphasize on his name a little. Just to give a little recognition for him saving her life and all.

A few seconds passed in silence and Gaz starts to notice how the other seems to be fidgeting a lot. It was only now she understood that Pol was quite an awkward guy (alien). Probably more so than her brother. And that was saying something.

She lets out a tiny smirk as she turns to face him again, the staring out into the city thing becoming a quick bore now.

"What is this place anyway?" She asked to which the alien only blinks at almost dumbly.

 _"Hm? ...ah... well, this is my quarters. M-most of it, that is."_ Pol replies, obviously not okay with her presence now that she had no restraints and was free to roam. Okay, why _was_ she without restraints anyway?

 _"My sleeping quarters are located just behind that door"_ he points to a metal door to the right. _"But here is where I do most of my research as you can see from uh... the mess."_

Gaz turned her back from the viewing point, eyeing the room with a critical look. With an unimpressed shrug, she looks down on her hands, wrists free from metal cuffs.

"Why aren't I cuffed?"

_"I saw no reason for you to attack me."_

"Oh really?" She crosses her arms. "Am I that useless now?

_"It is not that, F-313. I just have... complete trust in you, 'is all."_

Okay, Gaz wasn't buying that and, quite lamely, so was Pol. He really needed to be more conceivable when it comes to relaying his own thoughts and opinions.

"It's **Gaz**. And what have I ever done to impose no threat to you? For all you know, I could've ran the moment that vat was released."

_"But you didn't, F-313. Instead, you stood by and looked out the viewing panel with me."_

"... **Gaz**."

 _"Yes. **Gaz**. You are the Gaz-human. Subject F-313._ _"_ He sighs and brings his gloved hand to stoke his antenae. _"Quite frankly, I do not understand why you quarrel with me after I've kept you from dying. Do you wish for me to strap you in chains? Is that what you want?"_

"No" Gaz shrugs. "Was just curious actually. You don't seem to act like the rest of them."

_"Charmed. But I must say, I am not that different. I take my subjects' proper treatment seriously, yes. But I will always remain loyal to the empire. If proven necessary, I will appease to their command whatever the cost."_

A long silence soon follows where Pol adjusts his goggles awkwardly and Gaz looking at herself through the reflection on the vat. Now that she noticed it, she'd lost some weight. It was no surprise to her how limp and lifeless she looked. She'd never exactly tried that goo they keep feeding her.

 _"Are you hungry?"_ Asks the Irken as if reading her thoughts. But by the time Gaz turns to him to answer, she found the alien tapping away on a computer, gloved hands briskly pressing about buttons.

"No. Just tired."

_"Hm... I see. Well, I should return you to your cell, F-313. You deserve to rest properly so as you can be tested without further delay. I will send a droid to escort you to your cell."_

The automatic doors open, and quickly appears a small robot that was clutching what seems to be her restraints.

_"Ah, good. The droid. Hm... that was fast."_

The machine let out a beeping noise that seemed to respond to the Irken and Gaz was taken aback to see them converse.

_"Droid, set language to Yieph - Z - 5677805. T-the modified version please."_

**[Yes, master. Setting language to Yieph-Z-5677805-M...]**

Gaz watched in silence as the droid rolled towards her with its tiny wheels. She raises one eyebrow upon seeing it lift up the restraints.

**[Secure subject?]**

_"A-ah... yes. Secure subject."_ Pol says meekly, a regretful tone in his voice.

"It talks." Was Gaz's sullen response to the metal clicking shut abound her wrists.

 _"Yes, I've made it set to... confabulate with you."_ Pol says as he walks her to the doors, the robot trailing behind. _"I had thought you would need a companion when I am not around. The droid will assist you in things you need. Food, hygiene— whatever it is necessary that you cannot do alone. Of course it cannot let you out of your cell but you can ask it to... I don't know, inform you about the planet, the race. Yes... that... educate yourself..."_

Pol led them to an elevator just outside his quarters and pressed a button that made it go down. _"As you must know,"_ He says as he stood warily next to Gaz. _"I cannot always attend to your needs, human. I am, at times, needed somewhere else. L-like..."_ He checks his wrist. _"Later, I must meet someone to discuss my... uh... **plans** for you. I-it is very important, yes... I am meeting him tonight s-so the droid will be in charge of your nourishments."_

"Who are you meeting?"

The automatic doors opened in time for Pol to ignore her question. Before she could ask again, Gaz saw that they were in a different floor from her holding station.

"Where are we?" she asked this time.

 _"A different level."_ Pol answers, walking in long strides that Gaz had to keep up with. He seemed a bit tense, Gaz noticed. _"Just above your previous facility."_

They continue to walk through the long corridor, passing by large metal doors that could lead to who knows where. At the end, the three of them reached a similar one that had a code lock at the side. _"I've relocated you to a... let's just say 'more comfortable' living space. The request was granted due to your critical condition which I told them would turn very serious if not treated properly."_

An "Oh" was Gaz's only reply upon entering.

The room was...well, BIG. Gaz couldn't keep herself from staring wide eyed for a second before she immediately went back to her default stoic look. At the center of the room was her cell which was, disappointingly, only a sparse bigger than her last. But what truly made her feel alright with this whole arrangement was the fact that a large window was present at the far end of the room.

A few other devices were present such as a vat much similar to the one in Pol's room, an oversized computer screen was attached next to it at the back of her cell, and many more machines with far-stretching cords circled the room.

 _"Well, this seems pleasing enough."_ Pol nods to himself. _"I trust you are comfortable with the arrangements, F-313?"_

Gaz gave him a nod and answered "Yeah" before being escorted inside her cell by the droid.

"And again, it's **Gaz**." She says, irritated but not quite angry. She felt tired and she wanted to rest now.

 _"Right. Well, I shall leave you two then."_ He took a glance at what appears to be a watch on his wrist and scowled. _"I-I must attend to other matters... c-concerning the empire." He looks at the droid. "Droid... I-I mean "N.A.R." inform me of any concerns if there be any."_

**[Yes, master.]**

_"Good. Now I'm off. I-I'll see you then, F-313."_

The doors shut before Gaz could correct the Irken once again. She took her time standing idly in front of the transparent walls as she scanned the room. When she was sure it was just her and the droid in there, Gaz debated whether or not she should rest now. With an unsure shrug, she steps closer to the robot stationed right outside her cell.

"Say, "N.A.R.", you wouldn't perhaps know who your master's meeting, don't you?"

.

.

.

He's rushing past the others.

If he wasn't quick enough, he could lose his ride. Pol knew that, if he ever missed it, he wouldn't get another chance.

He wouldn't get another chance to visit his friend.

Lots of Irkens littered the streets at the capital. Down here were all the ones like him who did not own their own vehicle. There was just not that many Irkens who made enough monies so they settled with commuting in mostly crowded transporters everyday.

And much to the dismay of Pol, his flight schedule for the night had been rescheduled too early. He needed to get to the port now if he didn't want to be late with his meeting.

 _"Computer, how far is Hangar 13?"_ Poll asks the device strapped to his wrist, stopping for a second to scan the area.

**[Just turn to your right and you will find it between the docks containing fresh supplies.]**

Pol did as he was told and saw the sign that clearly read 'Hangar 13' in Irken. He was practically sprinting by now, running past bystanders that were busy about their day. Snack and Food stalls were lined up at the center of the Space Port and all that he could smell were delicious fresh-bakes, pastries, and fried foods. There was no time for him to linger with his growing cravings so Pol fastened his pace towards the entrance.

Lots of crates containing various shipments and products were stacked nearby the transport terminal and Pol was quick to avoid tripping or bumping into any of the large boxes as he entered through the doors. He sighs in delight as he sees not much of a line to enter the ship and laxes upon seeing there was still room to sit.

With the ship starting to hover out of the port and the passengers securing their seat belts, the thrusters flared to life in a swift hum as the pilot switched on the airlock.

In thirty minutes they'd be arriving to their destination— Ikiirm.

And for the first time since their training, he'd be meeting _him_.

.

.

.

**[Subject wishes to know master's meeting partner?]**

"Um... yes." Gaz wasn't expecting much of an answer from the droid but surprisingly, after a few beeps and clinks, it was able to give her enough information about Pol's appointment.

**[processing...]**

**[access granted...]**

**[identity... Invader Skoodge]**

"Hm... 'Invader Skoodge', huh?" It was a weird name but she heard weirder ones before. "Who is he? What does he do?"

 **[notable achievements include first mission success in Operation Impending Doom II and the capture of rouge Invader Zi** —

"Why is he meeting him?" Gaz cuts off, not particularly interested with the rest of the details.

**[access denied...]**

"Okay... _where_ is he meeting him?"

**[Ikiirm...]**

Gaz arched an eyebrow at that. Upon being close enough to the droid, she crosses her arms as she sat to the floor.

"Tell me about that place."

A couple of beeps.

**[Ikiirm:]**

N.A.R. shows a holographic image of the moon to which Gaz begrudgingly looks at from across her cell. It looked like a giant purple marble.

**[Second to the three moons of Irk. The moon contains breathable atmosphere and is composed primarily of purple silicate rock.]**

He zooms in on the image as a series of buildings can be seen stretching over hologram.

**[Terrain has been built to suffice trading and shipment of various products to be delivered planet-bound or for exporting. The moon is a notable place of business, often associated with middle-class merchants and ship traders. Transactions can range from in-person exchange to the use of cryptocurrency although it is less likely to use the latter.]**

"Why would Pol meet an Invader there?" Gaz says as her hand trailed to support her chin. "What _is_ an Invader anyway?"

**[Due to my master's commands, I cannot tell you the purpose of his departure. But what I can tell you is that he will be meeting Invader Skoodge to seek out closed archival information. The meeting was not instructed from higher ups rather, it was set by him personally.]**

"So, top secret stuff." Gaz taps her chin, appearing to be very curious yet very tired at the same time. Although she wanted to rest, she couldn't help finding more about this world she was forced in to. The thought of escaping temps her now that she was starting to learn more and more of her captors.

"Does it have to do with me?" She asks again, now laying her back on the cool floor of her cell.

**[Classified...]**

She sighs and got up again, facing the droid once more. It was a bit amusing seeing the small looking robot with shiny blue eyes and a pair of clawed hands roll about on it's tiny wheels. To Gaz, N.A.R. looked too much of a metal child or some other small creature considering it only stood to reach her hips. Irkens on the other hand (from what she's seen of them) stood slightly less taller than average humans. The tallest she's seen was about five feet and a few inches and that was Pol.

"Whatever." She says, letting out a yawn as she stretched her arms. But much to the droid's surprise (if robots _can_ feel surprised), she didn't give in to her growing tiredness and instead, sat back against her arms to support her thin frame.

"Now," Says the human slowly, contemplatively, a strange look in those amber eyes. "Tell me about Invaders."

.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...** _


	5. MeSsEnGeR

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Where do stars go?_ **

**_Where can I see the moon?_ **

**_When will I ever see_ **

**_the rays of the afternoon?_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

The docks were exceptionally frozen this time of day, Pol thought. From where he sat by the window of the transporter, he could see the famous purple snow of Ikiirm covering most of the dark landscape like a blanket. And with this, Pol blanched. He realized the moon was on its _waxing_ which meant the long cold nights and he mentally slapped himself for forgetting to change his uniform to suit the climate.

_'Stupid, stupid...'_

**[Attention passengers]** says the intercom suddenly which stole Pol and everyone's attention. **[We are about to land in a few moments. You are advised to wear your safety belts due to hazardous weather conditions. Please do as advised.]**

Pol gives an annoyed look as he silently does as they were told.

Minutes later, with the thrusters finally coming to a halt, the cold chilling air swoops in as the metal doors automatically open. Pol all but sets his PAK's thermal heating on high, all the while wrapping himself tightly on his lab coat.

 _'Great,'_ he thought bitterly. _'Just my luck visiting him on a night like this.'_

Regardless of the untold weather and the practically unsafe landing system moments ago, Pol raced on past the other passengers, carefully avoiding any security who would take notice of his speedy advance.

Safely away form unwanted attention, the bespectacled Irken found his exit out of the crowded docks and into the brightly-lit city of Ikiirm.

Here, he would see an old friend.

 _If_ he could still call him one.

_'Skoodge, I hope you haven't changed as much as I did...'_

.

.

.

The streets were littered with busy bodies like himself, some not of his kind like the Pookesians and Hobos that were there to make business with the merchants of Irk. It was sort of like the Capital, the moon being packed with people all the time. And it was here the biggest of Irken corporations held meetings with other business executives of foreign planets, making it one of the empire's prime domains concerning its economy. And it was common knowledge to most Irkens that being able to work here could only show a high status— a status he knew Skoodge to be having.

_'He's probably living the life...'_

_Sigh..._

Ignoring the sudden thought, Pol, with skidding legs, went past the multitudes who trod the snowy purple streets, each accompanied by their SIR units and other droids of various design. And looking through the area, Pol noted the great changes since his last visit. There were more high-rise buildings now than ever which, given the immense height, engulfed his view of the night sky.

Although the two other moons were obscured from sight, the presence of Irk remained at the center of it all and it was then Pol found himself slowing his pace to peer at his home planet, a look of slight awe plastered on his pale green face.

He saw the magnificent amaranth and magenta of his world, faint light lavender circling the atmosphere in waves and laps. It was like seeing a ball of purple-pink ocean, so unlike the ones filled with the poisonous blue liquid— more like a friendly reminder of where he came from, a symbol of his purpose he must serve till death.

_"By the Tallest of Irk...it's beautiful."_

Captivated, the lanky Irken realized now that he was far away and surrounded by things very new to him, his planet indeed never looked so beautiful. And seeing something familiar look so breathtaking and peaceful even in the bitter cold had caused a calming effect on his nerves.

_"What am I so worried about? I can take this."_

_"This... this is easy."_

He stood still for what felt like hours, ignoring the rest of the aliens who were annoyed by his sudden halt, one of them accidentally bumping his shoulder in the process.

_Sigh..._

_"...beautiful."_

_vzzzzzt! vzzzzzt!_

Blue eyes blinked. It seems his wrist device vibrated.

**[Master.]**

_"Hm?"_

**[I hate to disrupt your staring but you have less than eight minutes if you wish to arrive at the agreed location on time.]**

Pol checks his wrist device and indeed, he was running a little late.

 _"Dammit."_ Mutters the Irken as he releases his PAK legs, beginning his dash atop the buildings.

.

.

.

_clink!_

_twack!_

_Bzzt Bzzzt! Bzzt Bzzzt!_

There were clinking noises.

_Thud!_

Everywhere.

 **[Seeking cognitive response...]** says an artificial monotonous voice.

For the rest of the night all she heard was its hollow tune, playing like scratchy radio noise— trying to relay to her anything it could about this strange planet she was in.

She knew it was her fault the machine kept talking to her.

But sitting there, listening about the creation of PAK units, to the first group of Irken Elite, to the unfortunate events of Operation Impending Doom I, and _now_ to the _freaking_ War on Vort, Gaz couldn't stand it.

She just couldn't.

Not with how much the insufferable robot was making her yawn every five seconds.

**[Subject F-313, respond...]**

_Yawn._

"I'm awake."

**[Good. I believe I have your attention?]**

"Not like anyone's here to steal it."

**[Excellent... Now, where was I?"**

_Yawn._

"The part where you were gonna tell me something boring." She says indifferently, legs crossed on the cold white floor of her containment cell, she held her head down to look directly at the tiny robot outside, amber eyes displaying anything but an eager look.

"Please," she says oh so sarcastically, "By all means, tell me more."

The robot, N.A.R., gives her a placid look, clearly oblivious to her sentiments.

**[Gladly]**

Amber eyes gave a murderous look.

_'shit'_

**[Now, moving on with the war currently happening as we speak,]**

_'SHIT!'_

_'shitshitshitshitshit'_

**[As you know, Tallests Red and Purple had sent out _blah blah blah blah_ decree informing all Irkens _blah blah blah blah_ Invader Zim was to be charged of treason for causing _blah blah blah blah_ as well as defending the rights of _blah blah blah blah blah blah_ But his trial on Judgementia earned him many supporters _blah blah blah blah blah blah_ the likes of which he thought to exploit. Among many, Invader Zim was known to be _blah blah blah blah blah blah_ which made it difficult because _blah blah blah blah blah blah_ _blah blah blah blah blah blah_ _blah blah blah blah blah blah_ _blah blah blah blah blah blah_ _blah blah blah blah blah His imprisonment_ _meant blah blah blah blah blah_ _blah blah blah blah so they chose to exile him once and for all to blah_ _blah blah blah blah blah blah_ _blah blah blah blah blah blah_ _blah blah blah blah blah blah_ _blah blah blah blah blah blah...]_**

Gaz could only stroke her temples in a less relaxing manner than she intended.

This was going to take a while, she figured.

_'You gotta be shitting me.'_

_._

_._

_._

It was possible.

But...

Perhaps it was just a passing thought, a random, irrelevant notion brought up to his mind by the cold unyielding snow which rendered him feeble and practically freezing in the streets.

Pol, in his current predicament, thinks of many things while doing meager tasks like jumping rooftop to rooftop.

He thinks about himself and the world— his world, his planet and his empire.

The girl— _Gaz_ , subject F-313.

This whole experiment.

And now, without much of a thought to explain why, his friend.

_"Skoodge..."_

He thought about forgiveness, redemption— a concept he was unfamiliar with due to a past filled with mistakes and failures. Perhaps he suddenly thought of hope, how there was a chance to settle things once and for all.

A chance to explain everything.

 _'Perhaps he would see me in a different light..."_ Pol thought, missing to avoid the pole that clashed right into his face.

_WAM!_

_"Gah!"_

**[Master, please be more aware of your surroundings. One must be wary while in these parts of the city.]**

_"Yes, I know that, Computer."_ The Irken answers dryly, gloved hands adjusting his now crooked goggles from the impact.

He looks at his surroundings.

It was still full of buildings both old and new, shining brightly more so than the stars above.

Pol was getting sick of it with how everything looked the same but was probably more annoyed with the growing cold which gave him a disadvantage he wasn't willing to admit to anyone yet. Not like there'd be anyone to admit to.

So he sighs.

 _"How far am I to the Toresaris?"_ he says with a gruff, tired voice.

**[Right past the corner, beside the Quaim Hotel.]**

So he was near.

_"Got it."_

He retracted his PAK legs (which were frozen by now due to the cold) and got to his feet, racing past the maze of buildings all bright with big neon lights and flashy signs. As he was nearing the hotel, Pol bit hard on his teeth as the purple snowfall began to persistently send a chill through his system.

_this damn weather..._

He held on to his coat more firmly then, adjusting his googles as he came to a stop in front of the tall, rather posh building.

With skidding frozen legs, Pol entered through glass doors.

_vzzzzzt! vzzzzzt!_

_His device vibrated again._

**[Two minutes.]** His computer reminded him offhandedly

He blanched.

And he was off in an instant.

.

.

.

Gaz figured it was time.

 **[The aftereffects of this so called _"revolution"_ got the attention of the masses who then sought to _blah blah blah blah blah blah_ and were then able to form an alliance with one another as they ** **_blah blah blah blah blah blah_ ** **_blah blah blah blah blah blah..._ ]**

Well, it _was_ time the moment the annoying machine started babbling about unnecessary things for hours and hours.

 **[Furthermore, without their leader, the resistance had to go in hiding, leaving them vulnerable against** **_blah blah blah blah blah blah and so the empire saw this chance to_ ** **_blah blah blah blah blah blah_ once and for all.]**

Frankly, it was getting quite annoying.

_Ugh......_

But Gaz practiced patience. She had to— now that the circumstances had changed and required her to be as vigilant as possible. She needed to know all she could and any information, when used correctly, could turn to her favor.

She realized all this the moment Pol insisted in keeping her alive.

_'I'm the only one killing myself here.'_

_'I have to try.'_

_'Escape.'_

She looked up from her nails to peer at the robot still in front of her, clinking and beeping away clumped up data and information like a ball of useless junk. It was a waste how all of it was being spilled out as if Dib was there to annoy her about Bigfoot again— him with his _stupid_ voice seeking her out just to tell her how his mission went.

That he was _actually_ happy Bigfoot noticed him this time and ran so he had to chase him and stuff.

... _Dib_

Her look changed to malice.

_'Fuck it.'_

_WAM!_

Without much indignation, Gaz slammed both her hands on the transparent wall, the noise reverberating over the now silent room. This earned attention from the robot which was quick to shut up from its gibberish, now silent as the human who it was speaking to moments ago.

**[Subject F-313? What is the matter?]**

This was it.

She couldn't take it anymore.

Her head was starting to ache. She had to do it.

She was gonna tell this thing to fucking scram and give her peace and quiet.

"What's the matter," She says in a low voice. "Is that I want you to—

_cough!_

_?!_

She was coughing. Hard, practically hacking away what was left in her stomach.

"What the—

_cough! cough! cough! cough!_

**[Detecting low levels of blood pressure. F-313, stay put as I work on your containment cell.]**

_Beep!_

The walls were sliding down.

**[I must transfer you to the vat immediately.]**

An idea comes to mind.

_...chance!_

Gaz was kneeling on the floor, both hands on her throat as she coughed and hacked.

She had her one eye closed as tears began to form on the corners.

But she could see it.

Her chance.

The walls around her sunk down and the robot busily typed away commands on the vat a few feet away.

With her shaky legs, Gaz manages to stand up, taking a few steps out of her cell.

**[The vat is almost ready. Please step out of your containment cell now, F—**

_Thud!_

Suddenly, with a surge of determination she lunges forward, striking the robot form behind.

**_[F-313, what are you_ —**

"Shut up!"

Flailing robotic arms found their way around her waist but Gaz wanted none of that so she quickly tears one of them out from its metal body like it was nothing, tossing it to the side like a toy. The robot froze like it was actually afraid for its life but Gaz paved no mind as she pinned it harder on the floor, turning its small body to the side. With her free hand, she quickly grabs the back of its head and opens the compartment revealing the many colored wires connected to its motherboard.

**[Da-danger detected, a-alerting Ma-ma-master PoL]**

"Oh, no you don't."

_Wam!_

She spots the wire she was looking for— the yellow one— and yanks several more away so that she could rearrange them to better suit her goal.

She smirks.

_Too easy._

"I can't believe I didn't thought of this sooner."

**[S-system on hold. Structural de-de-deformation detected. Re-re-reboot device?]**

"Yes."

_Cough._

"Reboot device."

**[Confirmed. Rebooting de-device. N.A.R. unit stabilizing in ten minutes...]**

_...yes_

**[0%...1%...2%...3%...4%...5%...6%** **—**

... _YES!_

As the startup continued Gaz could only stare at the broken down robot in silence.

She did it.

But with a price.

_cough! cough! cough!_

She stands and looks around her, body sore from the adrenaline rush.

On a nearby table, she spots several vials of that pink goo— thamrot gel— she recalls Pol explaining to her to be the thing keeping her alive.

Reaching out, Gaz grabs the thing, opens it and downs the contents like it was water.

The liquid didn't taste half bad and Gaz wasn't taking any chances of getting sick again.

And so she drinks from another vile, tossing the empty glass on the floor.

Feeling a bit re-energized, Gaz continued to survey her surroundings.

From the looks of it, they were alone. No other alarm was sounded when she attacked which was weird since she figured N.A.R. to take immediate action once she stepped out of line.

"Stupid robot." She says with a soft voice. Coughing made it harder to speak clearly.

"If I'd known better, I could have taken you down from the start."

She glances around her again, this time looking at the half-filled vat she was suppose to go into. The pink transparent jelly from inside was still, faintly glowing in the now dim room.

Gaz, as she steps forward, places her hand on the glowing glass. She sees her reflection right in front of her, the look of a girl who was so tired and in need of a rest.

She sinks to the floor then, her back to the vat. She stares back at the robot who was now 30% complete, one arm missing and practically lifeless on the floor.

She sighs, brings her knees up to her chest and closes her eyes.

In her mind, she counts away the percentage to a hundred, planning away her escape.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Master, there has been a distress call... but it was brief without any details as to why.]**

_"What?! From who?"_

**[N.A.R. the nutrition droid.]**

_"Oh, well..."_

He paused, gloved hands inches away from the elevator button.

_"It couldn't be that bad, right? I mean, I did program him to suit F-313's needs in case she suffered from her panic attacks again. He might've just been over-reacting. Haha...you know how my droids are."_

**[...]**

_"I'm sure it was nothing, Computer."_

**[Right.]**

With a nod to himself, Pol presses the button for the 20th floor.

 _"I can't just back down from this, Computer."_ He sighs and readjusted his goggles. _"This might be my only chance to meet him again. I don't need distractions."_

**[It might've concerned your experiment, master. You can never know.]**

_"Well, we can know about it later. Right now, I have something of equal relevance to discuss."_

**[Yes... indeed.]**

_Sigh..._

_"Good."_

**[Good.]**

Blue eyes revealed a flick of annoyance but before Pol could make a remark about how it was impossible to find out about this so called "distress call", there was a loud _ding_ and the elevator doors slid open revealing a very bright corridor.

A wave of nervousness suddenly engulfs him. And with shaking legs, he steps out, ignorant of the racing footsteps from behind.

_"Pol?"_

Says a familiar voice.

_"Is that you?"_

* * *

_**to be continued...** _


End file.
